My Love
by Super EunAe
Summary: We all know that Draco hates mud blood, but what will happen when he himself falls in love with one? summary's really bad, story's much better! please read and comment...thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

"May I have your attention please," asked Dumbledore to the kids having breakfast at the hall, right in front of him. He waited until everyone got quiet even the Slytherins.

"Today we will welcome a new student in our school." At this statement there began a low murmuring. Dumbledore waited again for the kids to shut their mouth. It took quite a while. After all, why will anyone join at the second last year of school? Once the kids became quiet, Dumbledore spoke again.

"As I was saying, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ms. Lily Trotsky." At this, a pale looking girl came to the stage. She was wearing a baby pink half-sleeved fitting shirt and skinny blue jeans. Her dress suited nicely, in her well-developed body. She was quite pretty indeed. She had chocolate brown hair, hanging a little above her waist, dark brown lashes, pink lips (which were twitched a little in a gentle smile) and sky brown eyes. As she appeared on the stage, another murmur started. This time however, Dumbledore did not wait. He continued:

"She will be attending Hogwarts from now on. As her parents are not wizards, she's not familiar with many things in the wizard world, so I expect you all to help her get through the year. Now, (turning towards her) your house will be chosen. Please bring the hat"

Upon his word, the magic hat was brought immediately. The same hat chose which houses Harry and all his friends were.

"Does that hat talk?" asked Lily, a little frightened.

"Yes I do! Now do you have any problem with that Miss?" the hat said angrily.

"No, not at all. It's just that, you're a….a..little..creepy." she said in a low voice. "But no offence."

At this, there was laughter in the dinning hall.

"Many taken!" the hat replied.

"I didn't mean to…" Dumbledore interrupted her. "Can we begin?"

"Yeah yeah sure" Lily said a little scared at the thought that the creepy hat will be placed in her head.

She jumped a little, when the hat was placed on her head. This made another scene of laughter in the dinning hall. After few minutes of grumbling to himself, the hat at last declared her to be in the Gryffindor house. A loud whistling and cheering followed this announcement, made of course by the Gryffindors. Then Dumbledore spoke again.

"You may now go and have some breakfast. Best of luck to Lily. I'm sure you're gonna do good."

"Thank you sir, for having so much faith in me" Lily replied.

All the Gryffindors welcomed her as she walked down the hall. They were beyond doubt the nicest house in Hogwarts. Lily sat beside Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." said Hermione.

"Hello! I'm Lily. Nice to meet you" Lily replied in her twinkling voice.

"You too. And this is Harry and Ron, my two best friends."

"Hello Lily" Harry and Ron said together.

"Hey, Harry. Hey Ron. Nice to meet you guys" Lily said as she took a bread slice from the tray.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**So here's the second chapter. In this chapter, Draco and Lily will have a not so very romantic meeting. But it'll get better soon. Please read and comment and sorry if you don't like the story. I tried my best. **_

Lily's POV:

So here's my first day of school. It was pretty good. Gryffindor seems like a good house. All the kids were nice to me. Not only the Gryffindor, but other students were also nice to me. Although some of the guys were flirting, they were all nice.

This school is so big and so mysterious and it teaches MAGIC. I still can't get over the fact that is actually teaches us magic. That's so awesome. I wish I had joined it from the first year. I could have more friends that way. But even now I have made some friends on the first day of school. Not a bad beginning. Although I must give credit that Harry and his friends are really nice.

After breakfast, I got my schedule. First, I have Charms class. Ginny Weasley is also in that class. She's a nice, timid, not very out-going girl, but somehow has managed to get a boyfriend. Then I have this fortune-telling class and a flying class. Apparently, I'm the only one only one in our batch, taking that class, since I came in late. I also have this _new advanced _potion class. It sounds like a hard class, with the _advanced_ thing added in it. I have no idea why it's called so.

Mental Note: ask Hermione why it's called _advanced_ potion instead of just potion.

"So, here's how you do it…..everyone got it?" asked Prof Slughorn.

There was a low "yes" all over the classroom.

"Good! Now get to work"

"This potion class seems pretty fun" I exclaimed, while pouring a yellow powder in the pot.

"Advanced potion" Hermione(my lab partner) corrected.

"Yeah that. Why is it called so?" I asked.

"You see, only a few of the students are capable enough to learn something harder than the normal potion class. So for these people, the advanced potion class is introduced. It's kind of like an honors class" Hermione explained. "By the way, can you pass me the pink liquid over there?"

"Sure!" I walked across the room to get the pink potion. "Got it" I said to myself as I headed back to my table.

"Oh! The cork! I forgot about it" I turned around to get the cork and BAM!

"What the hell! Can't you see where you're going?" yelled an angry, masculine voice. "Look, what you've done."

All the eyes were on us (me and the person I bumped into) and everyone was laughing.

I looked up to see a lean boy scowling at me. I couldn't make out how he looked as he was all covered with the pink potion of mine. But he was pretty tall and was wearing a really expensive suit, which I destroyed.

"I'm so sorry" I exclaimed, "I didn't mean to…" I quickly grabbed a tissue and tried to wipe away the potion from his suit. He jerked away my hand.

"I'm really sorry…I should have been more caref.." he cut off.

"Of course you should have been. What were you thinking…you..nasty… _MUD BLOOD!_"

"I'm sor…" I was cut off again. This time it was Prof Slughorn.

"Stop. Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But this is not how you should talk to anyone"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and grumbled a "whatever" in reply.

"And Ms. Trotsky...you should be more careful with what's on your hand. This time it's a small accident, but it could have been worse "warned Prof Slughorn.

"Small?" Malfoy scowled. "You say this as a small accident? Can't you see what she did?"

The chuckling in the background rose at this statement.

"I'm really really sor…" no one cut me off this time. I stopped by myself. I froze as he glared at me, his ish blue eyes were furious with rage and anger; while mine were horror struck. He continued to stare at me. I tried to look away, but couldn't, I couldn't lift my eyes from his eyes. His face was now only a few inches apart from mine. I could even trace the fine lines on his face that appeared because of the scowling. His pale face was half covered with the pink potion.

Suddenly his eyes softened, seemed like he smelled something really sweet. There was no longer the anger in his eyes. Instead confusion replaced them. Probably not just confusion, there seemed something else hidden in those icy-blue eyes of his. Whatever it was, made his already handsome eyes, more handsome. Just then, the bell rang, and he stormed out of the classroom, leaving me where I was, dumbfounded.

"Come on, let's go Lily" Hermione said.

"Yeah sure" I replied absent-minded.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I'm fine…it's just that..his..his eyes..were…like so…so…so.."

"Scary?"

"No…not scary...they were so…soo…" damn, why can't I find the right word. "They were so…I can't really explain" I looked away, blushing.

"Insolent creature. We couldn't even complete the lab because of him." Hermione complained. "He's so mean. Calling you a 'mud blood,'" she said as we headed towards our next class.

"Oh! Yes! I was thinking about asking you. What's a mud blood though?"

"The actual word is Muggle born. They are people like you and me whose parents are normal wizards. That is not a wizard or witch. But bullies like Malfoy calls us 'mud blood'.'. It's a kind of discrimination or racism in the wizard world." She explained.

"Ah! I see. Any ways see you in the evening"

"You're skipping lunch?"

"Yeah! I've to take the flying lessons now."

"Okay. Bye. Take care, See you at your dorm then."

"See ya! Bye." And off I went towards the field.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

**DRACO'S POV:**

Hot water continued drooling on my face, as I stood aimlessly under the shower. I detest, taking showers in the middle of the day, but the cooler ones seem like a good aid to calm me down, especially when I'm mad. And no doubt, my blood is boiling in my veins right now.

Before this, I attempted to fix my clothes, and that's when I realized the stain marks were permanent. Stupid mud-blood first destroyed my suit and then said sorry, acting as if she cared. Ugh! I'm not thinking about it anymore. It's giving me a headache. I snapped closed the shower.

"Draco, where were you? I couldn't find you in the Great Hall" Gregory almost jumped into my shoulder, as soon as I came out of the bathroom.

"That's because I wasn't there!" I leaned on the other side to avoid his embrace.

"Oh! Are you still mad about the potion thingy? Lily didn't do it intentionally though"

"Who the hell is Lily?" I asked.

"She's the one, who spilled the potion on you. How can you forget her name?"

"I didn't forget…I never knew it. How do you even expect me to remember the name of each and every person, in the school?"

"I mean Dumbledore, just introduced her to us, this morning. You can at least remember that."

"Seriously? I have many other stuff to worry about. For example, my suit…which she destroyed. Stupid mud-blood." I felt my anger rising up again.

"I don't know why you are so mad at her. You were glaring at her like you're going to eat her or something"

"Believe me, I would hav…" I suddenly became distracted, at the memory. The memory of her overwhelming scent. It was so maddening, so captivating. She smelled like lavender…actually better than that.

"Any ways what class do you have now?" Gregory asked.

"Huh?" Even though I heard his question….I couldn't concentrate enough to give the answer. It was hard to think about anything else except her smell.

"I said what cla…" I cut him off.

"Have you ever smelled anyone?"

"Like a person?" I nodded. "Well, no. I mean you can't really smell a person. It's weird."

"You're right. It's weird…. She's weird." I said, lost in my own thoughts.

"Who's she? Who's weird? I've no idea what you're talking about"

"Me neither" I said in a low voice. " Any ways I'm going to Arithmancy right now. See you at dinner" I said at a higher pitch.

"Thanks for answering my question. Bye" He yelled.

"Yeah! Bye"

Arithmancy was hard, as usual. We had a bunch of number charts to remember, as usual. Hermione was acting over-smart, answering all the questions before asked, as usual. And I didn't let her bother me, as usual. Nothing was unusual and I was glad for that.

I still had an hour left before dinner, and I was already hungry. All thanks go to Lily or whatever her name is, for making me skip lunch. I returned to my dorm. The bed next to mine was empty. That means Zabini was still out….thank god. I mean he's nice and all that, but sometimes I just like to have some privacy. Actually, I always like privacy. It feels so nice to be alone and think in peace, without any interruption. (_I kept my books on the table and threw myself on the bed)_. I don't understand why people even have best friends. I mean why will you want any one else to know about your life history? I consider that sometimes you need someone to listen to the crappy problems of your life…but when you do tell them; they start to give you their opinion and advice. Ugh! Such people bother me so much. I sometimes feel like yelling at them and saying "NO one WANTS your advice. People can figure out their own problems themselves. So thank you for giving your lame advices but you're not helping, at all. And if you really wanna help, then just keep your mouth shut and listen."

That's why I don't have much friends. Some kids, I mean most kids say that it's because people are terrified by me (which is kind of true, even though I don't see why) and that I'm not a really nice person. The last comment is the one that angers me. The kids who say that I'm a bad person, don't even talk to me, they don't know me, in fact they don't WANT to know me and still say all these crap. I mean how can you judge a person whom you've never even talked to? I'm sure if any of them ever talked to me, they'll not find me half as bad as they think I'm now.

"Hey man, what's up?" I heard Zabini's voice.

"What? Oh! Nothing." I lost my train of thoughts.

"Whatcha doin' here? You don't wanna have dinner?" Zabini asked while putting his books away.

"Oh! Dinner. I almost forgot about that. Gosh, I'm starving to death!" I suddenly felt my stomach grumbling, "What's the time?"

"6 o' clock and dinner is ready!" He said the last part of the sentence in such a way that it seemed like dinner was a big deal.

"Let's go then."

"Yup…let's go"

My stomach growled once again in our way to the Great Hall.

"Dude, you're seriously hungry!" Zabini exclaimed.

"You have no idea. But I guess, that's the punishment of skipping lunch." I replied as we entered the hall.

"Seriously? You skipped lunch. Why will you ever do that?" Zabini yelled to me, so that I can hear out of so many other voices in the hall.

"Cleaning up some mess!" I frowned.

"Hey buddy, where were you all day?" a voice from behind asked. I looked back to see it was Crabbe.

"Arithmancy and then in my room, wait for supper!" I replied as I sat in my chair.

"Hi Draco!" someone else yelled; probably, Pucey or Higgs. "Oh! Hey Blaise!"

"Hey!" we yelled back together.

"Nott, can you pass me the toasts?" I asked.

"Here"

"Thanks man! These toasts look so good" I mumbled the last part to myself. Food was never really a big factor to me…probably because I never starved. But today, all these potatoes and toasts and hams tasted extraordinarily delicious to me! Today, I concentrated more on what I'm eating rather than the gossip that was going around the table.

"Did any one saw the new girl in school?" Pansy Parkinson asked. Some of the girls replied that they had. "Oh my god…. I'm so jealous of her big curls. They were so pretty. And her eyes lashes are so prominent. I can't believe a mud blood has such pretty features."

Why does everyone always have to talk about the person I'm concerned with.

"Do you seriously think she's so pretty? I'm sure she wears a hell lot of makeup." One of the girls said.

"That girl was actually pretty hot." The conversation now passed to the boys. "Most probably her name is Lily or something close to that." The girls threw a disgusted look at this.

"Her name _is_ Lily. Pretty name, isn't it? It's a pity that she's in Gryffindors." Pucey said.

"Guess what? I talked to her once and she was pretty nice to actually." Both me and Parkinson rolled our eyes at this one. "Well, I said 'hi' to her and she 'hi'-ed me back and asked me what classes I had and stuff. I mean that was kinda ni…"

I rose from my seat to leave. That was too much for me to bear. I once thought of arguing with them, but soon enough I realized that it wouldn't do any good, except from making my already bad mood, more crappy. I don't know, why every one in the room seems to like her. I mean there's nothing special in her. Instead she's a mudblood, a negative sign and everyone still likes her.

"Umm…it's her I think. She's coming this way," Nott said. "She's coming towards you, Draco"

I turned back to see that she was right behind me.

"What?" I scowled at her.

She looked a little frightnened at my sudden 'what'.

"I…just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for t…"

She started again. Without even bothering to answer her, I turned back and was about to leave, when she suddenly got on her knees.

"Please let me complete what I've to say. I'm really really really sorry for spilling the potion on you. I didn't mean to do that. It was just an accident. So please don't be mad at me. And you have to forgive me, because I won't give up, till you do so." She said all in one breathe.

There was a moment of silence before I could reply. I was quite shocked. Well, not really shocked, I just wasn't expecting that.

"Can you please get up?" I leaned towards to her.

"No, I wouldn't till you forgive me!"

"Just get up. Everyone is staring at us." I said fiercely. "Surely I've no intention of getting embarrassed anymore than I already am."

"Then just forgive me. It's not that hard." She replied with a half smile. Of course, she's enjoying it.

"Fine. I….I'm not mad at you." I said at last. "Now can you please get up?"

"Sure!" She jumped off from where she was. "Yay! You're not mad at me anymore. You've no idea how happy I am right now." Her half smile now turned into a full one. In fact, she was rejoicing in her victory.


End file.
